Metallic Heart
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Harry Potter is a thief, and a good one. But when he steals an android, he ends up the most wanted man in the universe, with a bunch of society's rejects as his only help on his crazy adventure. Scifi, AU, futuristic, slash, HPSB SSNL SFDT RWVK RBRL DMBZ
1. Easy Pickings

_Another story, because I lost reviews for my other two, and found myself a bit depressed. Rather then quit them, I'm starting another story. It keeps me happy, I guess you could say. _

_Summary – Harry Potter is a thief, and a good one. But when he steals a person, he ends up the most wanted man in the universe, with a bunch of society's rejects as his only help on his crazy adventure. Sci-fi, AU, futuristic, slash, HPSB SSNL SFDT RWVC RBRL DMBZ Co-written by Lady Devonna  
_

_This is my official AU story. (You can't prove my GHF story is AU!) I always liked the alternate universe thing, and figured I'd give it a try, and pair off a bunch of people that would never fit in a normal HP setting, but I think are ridiculously cute together. I've only ever seen past settings for AU, so I decided to try future! It's not Snarry, but Harry and Severus are the main characters. Oh, and I'll try not to get to OOC, but, it happens with the whole AU thing…_

_Enjoy!_

Metallic Heart

_Chapter One_**Easy Pickings**

Stupidity. It was a wonderful thing for Harry Potter. The only thing that kept him alive, in fact. He wasn't stupid himself. A little reckless at times, but not stupid. What kept him alive was the stupidity of others. If people suddenly all got smart, he'd have to get another job, because you can't steal from smart people. It just didn't work.

Harry smirked to himself as his tiny spacecraft connected with the one over four times its size. He had almost given up hope for his survival after being forced to abandon his ship into the tiny craft, with barely a weeks worth of food, and a broken mapping system. He had millions of dollars worth of diamonds around his neck, and nowhere to trade them for food or a new system in the empty wasteland of space around him.

And just as he was preparing a note for who ever might find him someday, a ship came into view. A ship he had seen on the news a month ago while standing in town square, looking at the giant semi-see through screen above his head. It was said to be carrying a most wonderful and expensive, but very top-secret item. And the fools put it on the news!

So now he could not only get a much-needed shower and meal, he could take off with their mapping system and whatever it was this giant ship was holding in the process.

Harry slinked silently in the dark room as the doors leading from the docking area opened. Years ago he had gotten surgery on his eyes to adjust like a cats to darkness, and he could see just fine in it. He slowly stepped through the ship, silent only the way a well trained thief could be.

Harry stopped in front of a doorway connecting to the main room and grinned widely. Before him rows and rows of sleeping crew men lay. Not only had they broadcasted their prize to the world, they had also all gone into hyper sleep for the trip! This was too easy.

Harry first went to the controls and pulled some wire from his belt, connecting it to a small plug. There was a spark and the holder for the mapping system chip opened. Harry took it and put it in a pouch on his belt. He then went to the kitchens and took a couple bags of dehydrated food. After installing the chip into his ship and putting the food away he returned to the main room.

Harry stopped in the middle of the room, deciding it was time to go search out his shower. The lights suddenly flew on before he took two steps. Harry immediately jumped onto the ceiling with break neck speed, clinging to it with the help of his special suit.

There were soft clicks as an android walked into the room, surveying it closely, his vision first going down, then started to come up. Harry only had a split second to attack first, and he took it. The machine was to slowly, and a kick from his foot had his head smashed to bits against the wall.

Immediately it began to repair itself, but Harry wasn't wasting time. He quickly tore open its chest, ignoring the simulation skin and blood. He wiggled his fingers slightly and tiny sharp knifes protruded from his fingertips, and he cut the robot's chest plate open. That finished he tore at the sensitive wires until he found the chip inside that he needed. He grabbed it and crushed it in his hand and the android immediately stopped repairing, and was still.

Harry pulled out his hand and removed the melting glove, then examined his brunt fingers. It was better then being dead, at least. He slowly stood, checking on the sleeping people once more before flipping the lights off and headed towards the bathroom.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry sighed in contentment as he stepped into the shower. His messy hair finally free flowed down his back. He rarely found time the cut it, as it was always bunched up inside the suit, away from his attention. It was wild, going every which direction, but while it was long he could at least hold it back with a tie.

He began to wash his body, careful not to set off anything on his belt. There were two things he wore always, even in the shower. A waterproof and fireproof bag around his neck where he kept the things he stole, and his belt, which held everything he used to steal, and defend himself.

Harry frowned as he leaned back against the shower walls, away from the warm water, thinking to himself. He liked stealing. Not like his father. James had been forced into his theif job to pay off a debt, but when he and Harry's mother, Lily, died when Harry was a baby, the debt was passed on to his son. So Harry was trained from an infant to be a thief.

What he didn't like was the fact that he had to give up what he took. His jewels and gold and microchips with secret information were ripped from his hands by his greedy boss, Vernon, with no thanks in return.

Oh how proud his parents would be.

Oooo0000oooO

While Harry was busy in the shower, he was unaware of the people slowly coming awake from their hibernation. A silent alarm went off with the android's was deactivation, and the people were slowly brought back to awareness.

A scout was quickly sent to look around once everyone had gathered his or her bearings. The scout returned, saying that there was someone in the shower, and there was a foreign ship on board. The captain and his crew quickly loaded themselves with weapons and crept towards the bathroom, surrounding it. With a nod of the captain's head the second in command pushed the button by the door to open it. The crew got a small glimpse of a naked body disappearing into the air vents above. No one fired. The person moved far to fast and it would be a waste of ammunition.

Instead the captain ordered a search of the bathroom, while the engineer began to work out a way to get the person out of the vents.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry dropped down into a dark room on the other side of the ship, his heart racing. He had not gotten such a fright in a long time. He surveyed the room he had landed in slowly, and found only a medium sized metal box in the room. The room itself was rather large, and had no windows or equipment. Just a box off to the side. How strange these people were, to get a ship that had too much room. What a waste of fuel.

He slowly walked over to the box, intent on sitting on it while he contemplated his situation. He stopped before it and realized the box was carefully sealed. Strange that someone went through all the trouble, then abandoned it here.

Getting curious Harry brought out a few tools from his belt and began to work on opening it, using lasers and sharp knifes to pry off the top. He slowly pulled the lid off and peered inside the box to see…

Nothing. It was totally empty. Harry sighed; feeling a little dejected, and slowly sank to the floor, leaning up against the box. Damn it.

He stroked the edge of the box gently, thinking about what to do now. His fingers slowly slid over the cool metal, as he formed a plan in his mind. He turned a corner of the box, his fingers hesitating a moment before going on. It would be a simple matter of getting to his ship. Not to complicated. His hand turned another corner. How was he going to do that if the crew was awake? There had to be nearly fifty of them! He let out a whimper of dejection and let his hand fall into the box.

The box was not empty. His hand came in contact with a gooey substance and Harry quickly pulled his hand back, disgusted.

He examined his hand, checking for poison, was surprised to find his burns had been healed. He looked in the box again and saw that the goo was now turning black, and simmering. Harry walked a few paces away, worried that it might explode, and slowly something began to rise from the box. Harry stared in shock as it began to take form, developing arms, a torso, a head. The lines slowly smoothed and before Harry stood a naked man.

The large nosed, dark haired man peered down at Harry with equally dark eyes and then suddenly smirked.

"Hello." The man said and Harry staggered backwards, his mouth open wide with shock.

Oooo0000oooO

"What if he finds the room with…it." A crew member whispered to another as they walked down a lone hall way.

"You know what Dumbldore told the captain. He said not to stop anyone who stole it." The other replied. "We'll just have to stand aside if he finds it." The other replied even more quietly, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes, but I don't understand that old man's orders. Why I we giving up something that He wants? Won't we all be in trouble?"

"He's scared of Dumbldore, remember? We don't have to worry, He won't do anything to us. It's that guy that has to worry if He finds out he took it."

The other man simply nodded, but his face still looked worried.

Oooo0000oooO

"M-m-monster!" Harry hissed. "What kind of alien are you?" He was still backing away, getting closer and closer to the vent, and his safety.

"I am not an alien." The man said.

"An android, then?" His voice was low like one, so perhaps he was new…creepy…technology. The thief began to calm down when the man made no move to attack. Harry eyed the man up and down, a smirk forming on his lips when he got a look at his anatomy. Someone made this one with sex on the brain.

Harry shook his head the clear it. Well if this guy was new technology, he would be worth a fortune. "You're coming with me." He informed the man, who nodded in acceptance and stepped out of the box. "But first, we need to get some clothes. I can only imagine landing on Mars butt ass naked." He'd get arrested on the spot.

"Come on." Harry said when the man said nothing. Awful quite, even for an android. He turned and led the man over to the vent. He jumped up, and was pleased when the android matched his silent speed perfectly.

He worked his way around the vents until he found the laundry room and dropped down. Once again the man was just as silent as he was. Harry turned to face him.

"Where'd you learn how to be so stealthy?" He whispered. Robots were heavy, uncoordinated things usually.

"From you." The man replied and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed." Harry said sarcastically.

"Indeed." The man replied, matching his sarcasm. Harry smirked, and the man smirked back.

It was learning from Harry! He couldn't be very old, then. Maybe he was on his way to be taught.

Harry turned and went about finding clothes. It was hard considering how tall yet skinny the android was, but eventually he found something suitable and handed it over. Harry was glad he knew how to dress himself at least. Harry picked out a considerably smaller outfit for himself.

When he had finished Harry decided it was best not to get back in the vents. He had no idea where he was on the ship, and even dressed in the uniform, they'd probably easily be spotted as Harry was to small to be on a ship crew, and people would surely know what their special android looked like.

Harry shuffled towards the door, feeling awkward in the uniform, when he stopped short and turned to face the man. He hadn't yet learned his name, had he?

"What are you called?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

The robot started to list a bunch of numbers and letter, but Harry shook his head.

"No, that won't do. I failed algebra; I'll never remember that. How about you think out a name for yourself?" He said and the android frowned but nodded.

"I will try." He said and Harry shrugged before turning and leading him out of the room. They passed a couple crewmen and one woman, who looked at them strangely, but Harry was surprised and pleased no one stopped them. It only took half an hour to locate the main room, which was mercifully empty.

Harry crept silently into the room and towards the bathroom. His suit was gone, just as he had figured.

He turned around only to come face to face with the captain, who held his suit in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Oh, I've got you now." The man said with a vicious grin. Harry's eyes widened. The man's teeth and nails were unnatural. He was an alien, and from the wolf planet by the looks of it. They must have really been crazy to have this man as the captain. The man raised his gun and Harry tensed up, ready to dodge, when something unexpected happened.

Harry watched as the man's face screwed up in pain and he let out an agonizing scream. He fell to his knees and Harry saw a sharp piece of metal sticking out of his back. Harry looked up at the android, who was smirking. Part of a metal railing was missing next to him, and Harry realized that the missing piece was sticking in the aliens back.

Harry heard a shout from a hallway near by and snatched his suit and the gun from the wolf man's hands before jumping over him and running out of the room, the robot at his heels.

He jumped and rolled across his small spacecraft and landed on the left side. He glared at the robot that did the same, nearly leaving a crack in his glass.

"Go on the other side and get in, you idiot!" He roared at it, opening the doors and hopping in. The android did as told and Harry quickly turned the ship on. The giant door leading to space flew open and the doors to the rest of the bigger ship closed, while Harry's space craft doors sealed themselves tightly, ready for space travel. Harry shot off into the dark space.

Harry used his finger on the see through screen before him to map a route to Mars before collapsing backwards in his seat with a sigh.

He looked over at the robot, who was eyeing the ship curiously. Harry had decorated it just for his needs, and was rather proud of it. The seats, rather then being two separate ones were fused together like a couch. Behind them was a rack that held tiny porno disks, a microwave oven, a container for dehydrated food, a rehydrator, and a small wardrobe. The floor was littered with trash and clothes.

"So have you decided on a name?" He asked the robot who glanced over at him and nodded.

"I was modeled after a man. My maker, Minerva, worked with him before he died. His name was Severus Snape. I will be called that."

Harry nodded. He was slightly surprised the android was made to someone's likeness. At least it was a dead man. He looked over the tall, dark man then grinned.

"Well, Severus, you want to fuck?" He asked and the android looked at him blankly.

"What is 'fuck'?" He asked and Harry snorted.

"Never mind. I'm not going to be responsible for explaining that." Harry shook his head, Let the big guy be innocent for a while.

"No, I wish to know all I can." Severus insisted and Harry sighed. He leaned towards his disks and picked one out, putting it into his computer. The screen changed into two halves. One showing the mapped course, and the other showing the porn.

Severus watched in fascination as two men moved against one another eagerly. Harry, who had seen it ten times over, went to make himself some much needed food.

Severus watched as a bright eyed, smaller man was screwed up his bum by a larger man. The larger man grunted, and white stuff spewed. The smaller man begged for more, and the bigger one was soon replaced by another, while the first one went around to put his penis in the small ones mouth.

Severus turned to Harry, who was eyeing a dot on the screen that had come into range on the map while stuffing noodles into his mouth with a fork.

"I think I wish to try this 'fuck'." He informed Harry who glanced at him.

"It's not called that. Well it is, but that's not the official name. It's called sex. There's different kinds. Anal sex, which is that" – Harry pointed to the screen – "Or oral sex" – once again he pointed to the screen – "And then there's vaginal sex, which is with a girl. And all sorts of other things." Severus was nodded eagerly to the information, and Harry suddenly wondered if this was how it felt to tell a child about sex for the first time. "You really want to do me?" He asked, looking at the map again. The dot had veered away from them. Severus nodded.

"Okay, come here, then." Harry said, setting his food aside and pulled his shirt off as Severus crawled towards him.

_Long, huh? Well what do you guys think?_


	2. Diamonds

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Oh I'm glad you like it! You don't like futuristic stories? What about them do you not like? Might help me avoid some things in my story!_

_The Lady Morana – Well, the "real" Snape is dead. But while they have sex, they're not a pairing. They'll shortly be going their separate ways. I had to make them have sex for plot reasons. (No, nothing to do with m-preg this time!) And yes, he is kind of funny. He'll be acting more Snapeish soon._

_yaoi-fied –Haha, yaoi-fied. I get it. XD They will be doing it…I just didn't want to have sex in my first chapter. And while Harry and Sirius are a couple, Harry and Snape are the main characters. Like in a non-romantic story (I think, I've never read one) they'll list more the one character, but it doesn't mean they are a couple. So rather then Harry/Sirius or Snape/Neville, I listed the main characters._

_TheEveningStar – I try to be a little different now and then. He he. Glad you like it!_

_danniluv – Well enjoy and love this chapter too, then! _

_Chapter Two_ **Diamonds**

Harry was amused. After a crash course in preparation, Severus was on top of him, and mimicking the man on the screen's thrusts perfectly. But it didn't take long for Severus to figure out how to do it on his own, gauging Harry's reactions, and the dark haired boy soon forgot about the screen and concentrated on screaming his head off in pleasure.

It seemed as if Severus lasted forever. Harry had no idea how a virgin could last so long, but he came a few seconds after Harry himself, and even had the sense not to collapse right on Harry afterwards.

In fact, what he did was rather strange. He jumped up and beamed at Harry, looking refreshed rather then worn out. Harry, laying still and panting, had to remind himself that Severus wasn't human, and that was why he was so invigorated.

"That was great!" Severus's deep voice was funny while excited.

"Mmm…well have to do it again sometime." Harry said when he was finally able to talk, and Severus happily agreed. Harry grinned. "I know where to take you if you like sex this much. We'll go visit the whore house."

"What's a whore house?" Severus asked. He couldn't believe he had been kept from such pleasure for so long, and couldn't wait to do it again.

"It's full of people you pay to have sex with." Harry explained, sitting up. "Mostly poor people who live there because they don't have enough money to feed themselves." He shrugged. "I don't feel sorry for them, it's their own fault choosing to give up their bodies instead of getting help from the government." Or get a job like Harry's.

Severus frowned a bit, but agreed that he wanted to have more sex. So when they arrived at Mars an hour later, Harry quickly took them to a close brothel. Technically they were illegal, but there was very little control over the universe lately, and crime was abundant.

Harry was able to park the tiny ship easily enough, as it was only slightly larger then a hover car. He turned to his wardrobe and pulled out a simple black outfit and put it on. He liked colorful clothing, but all his clothes were black and tight in case he was suddenly discovered as a thief and needed to get away quickly. He did, however, put some expensive jewelry around his neck and wrists.

Harry led Severus into the whorehouse, and after flashing his diamonds at everyone, they were taken to a room to have their pick.

Harry was always amused by this part. Everyone lined up for inspection. Some looked pissed, others horny, some even sad. But most were blank faced, with a hint of pain in their eyes. Pathetic creatures.

Harry supposed he should feel bad for how he acted towards these people, but in all his memory, no one had ever worried about him, so he saw no reason to worry about anyone else.

Harry chose quickly. A pretty dark haired man that looked murderously at him. He was growling at Harry like a dog, and Harry was terribly turned on.

Severus took much longer. Harry was getting impatient, but he didn't want to leave him alone in case he needed help. Finally Severus pointed to a small, plain looking boy, who had been spiced up by his hair being colored forest green and a pink star being painted on his cheek. He had unnaturally blue eyes as well, so Harry figured on surgery or contacts.

"What's your name?" Severus asked the boy he had picked out. He had such pretty coloring. The boy looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. "N-N-N-"

"Oh leave him alone, Severus." Harry snapped and followed a man who was going to show them to their rooms. Severus looked at Harry in confusion then back down at the boy who was blushing and twisting his hands together nervously.

Harry waved his fingers at Severus as he entered his room then grabbed his whore's underwear (the only thing he was wearing) and pulled him roughly inside.

Severus continued to his own room, still a bit confused by what was going on. This boy looked so sad. How could he be sad if they were about to do something do wonderful?

"What's your name?" He tried again.

"Neville." The boy muttered, sitting down on the bed and biting his lip.

"Why are you so sad?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you be sad?" He asked, confusing Severus even more.

"Why would I be sad?" Severus asked and Neville looked away.

"I'm a slave. How would you feel being a slave?" Severus thought his head was going to explode. A slave was someone who was forced to work for someone with no pay. Harry had made it sound a lot different.

"You don't want to be here?" Severus asked gently.

"No!" Neville roared. "I've been here two months and it's horrible! My grandma died, and they made me come here when I had no where else to go!" Severus blinked several times. He couldn't let this poor boy stay here, then.

"Well then I'll just take you with me." He declared.

Oooo0000oooO

"So what's your name?" Harry asked curiously as he walked towards the bed.

"Sirius." The man replied, shoving Harry into the bed and crawling on top of him. He hated his job, but he knew that clients who picked him out usually wanted to be bossed around. Harry wiggled away from him and got up again, circling the room.

"That's a nice name. Are you very serious, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Like I've never hard that one before." Sirius said, stalking after Harry. He used to be much more carefree, but ever since his parents sent him to the whorehouse to pay for his little brothers operation, he'd become angry and spiteful.

"Where are you from, Sirius?" Harry was backed into a corner by the man.

"Saturn." Sirius grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling it off.

"Oh yeah? Me too. How did you end up here?" Harry hand his fingers over Sirius's chest.

"Parents sold me." Sirius said. Harry raised his eyebrows. Sold him? He dismissed it, though, and smirked as Sirius started on his pants.

"Never knew my parents. They died when I was a baby. Only people I ever had were my aunt, uncle, and cousin, and they didn't like me much." Sirius snorted at this.

"I knew someone like you back on Mars." He sighed at the thought of James. "But he and his wife died."

"Have any kids?" Harry asked ask Sirius pulled down his underwear.

"Yeah. A son named Harry. I was his Godfather." Sirius said before he put his lips around Harry's manhood. Harry shouted, and it wasn't from the touch.

Oooo0000oooO

"Come on, I need to speak to Harry." Severus said, leading Neville out of the room, who was now wearing the androids shirt to hide himself better. It was so big it went down to his knees, but Neville didn't mind at all.

Severus opened the door to Harry's room and met with Harry's naked backside pressing against him.

"Get him away from me!" Harry roared when he looked up to see Severus. Sirius was standing on the other side of the room, looking confused. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do, Harry?" Severus asked but Harry was now sobbing, and Severus was at a loss as to what to do. Luckily Neville seemed to know and hurried over to offer his overly long sleeve, which Harry began to wipe his eyes with.

"We need to leave, now." Harry hissed when he regained his composure, grabbing his clothes and began to pull them on.

"I'm taking him with me." Severus said, pointing to Neville. Harry looked up sharply.

"No! We're not taking some slut with us!" He snapped.

"He's a slave! We have to take him with us! He's not happy here!" Severus said.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Harry started to cry again. "Can't you tell I just want to leave?"

"What did he do to you?" Severus asked, exasperated and Harry snarled.

"He's my Godfather, Severus!" He snapped and Sirius's eyes widened.

"Harry?" He asked and Harry glanced at him, shaking his head. "You're Harry?"

"Yes, I'm Harry!" He cried and ran to Severus. "Fine! Take the whore and let's go!" He roared.

"You can't just leave your Godfather here!" Neville said and Harry snarled at him.

"You'd do good to keep your mouth shut, slut!" He snapped and Neville glared.

"I think you should bring him along." Severus said and Harry pushed his chest roughly, knocking him backwards out of the door a few feet.

Harry turned and glanced at Sirius's sad face and sighed. "Well hurry up, then." He muttered then stalked off, a pleased looking Severus following with a cautious Neville close behind him, and a depressed Sirius bringing up the rear.

"Now I've got to find a floor for you ass holes to sleep on!" Harry screamed as they walked out of the building, with Harry pausing only to spray pepper spray in the two guards eyes. The four people squeezed into Harry's tiny ship and they were off before more guards could come and stop them.

Oooo0000oooO

"Molly?" Harry called as he knocked on the door to a small house in the middle of the slums. His ship had barely fit in the front lawn, and he had nearly run over a skinny chicken.

The door flew open and a red headed woman took Harry into her arms, squeezing him. "Oh Harry I was so worried!" She cried.

"I know I took to long. But I'm back now." He said, smiling softly at her. Harry met Molly when he was a teenager, trying to run from his uncle. Her only son Bill had died shortly before they met, and she took him in. Harry eventually was caught and forced to go back, but he still came to visit Molly and her husband Arthur sometimes.

"Oh come on in! And look, you brought guests! You never bring guests!" She ushered them all inside and they squeezed around a tiny table in the kitchen. She immediately began to fix everyone food, although Severus slid his towards Neville discreetly.

Harry introduced everyone, explaining that Severus was a new type of android. Severus beamed at everyone's awed expressions.

Molly was the only one frowning, and she dragged Harry away as Severus was explaining how he worked.

"I have emotions, and I learn like a human. I even look and function like a human on the inside, except I don't need food or any other type of fuel." Severus was telling Neville and Sirius.

"Harry dear, you're going to give Severus to your uncle, aren't you?" Molly whispered.

"Of course I am, Molly. He'd get me a month of vacation."

"But Harry, he's a person." Molly said and Harry frowned.

"No…" But she was right. Severus was as much as a person as any of them. He knew right from wrong, and stood up for Neville. He couldn't hand him over to Vernon, who would just sell him. Severus didn't deserve that. "But…what do I do?"

"You drop off whatever you were ordered to steal, grab James and Lily, and come back here." Molly said sternly.

"They'll find me in a second, Molly. I'll have to take everyone and travel somewhere else. Somewhere far away." He smiled and hugged the woman. He couldn't believe what he was even thinking. He was going to be hunted down by police, gangs, bounty hunters, and his uncle mercilessly if he took off. But it was the right thing to do, and for once maybe he'd try doing things the right way.

"I'll find a ship after I go and get the kids." He decided. "But for tonight, I think I'm going to stay here and get some rest." Harry smiled weakly at Molly's joy of having him stay.

_James and Lily are Harry's children. Yup, he's got kids. No, not Albus Severus, though. And no Teddy, either._


	3. Family

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Oh you're so very sweet! And I'll try and keep it fairly realistic. I really put it so far in the future so they could have most of the magically convenience they in the series without the magic part, ya know? _

_TheEveningStar – It may take a whole month, but I usually get around to making another chapter eventually!_

_The Lady Morana – Ginny is their mom, and you'll meet her later. As for the Saturn thing…you learned I know absolutely nothing about planets. Apparently this was mentioned to me while I was doing the RP version of this story, and I simply told Blitz to shut the #! up, but since this is DIFFERENT….we're going to have to say that he lives on a colony next to Saturn, and people simply say that they live on Saturn if they live on the colony. Kinda like how people who live in Alaska are Americans. Whew! That was a long one._

_Chapter Three_** Family**

"-So after I pick up the kids, I'll start ship shopping." Harry finished explaining his plans to everyone and smiled at them all. He always kept his children near Mars when he was away because of Molly being near by. The boss had a small colony near the planet where Harry could pick his kids up and drop off stuff to be shipped to him discreetly.

"Wait…you have kids?" Sirius asked, blinking in surprise. "How old are you?"

"Old enough." Harry defended. "I was a stupid teenager. I didn't realize my…preferences…until after my second was born." Harry said and Sirius snorted.

"How did you manage to have two? Once wasn't enough to get it through your stupid head to use protection?" Harry's Godfather growled.

"It broke, ass hole. Shut up." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He refused to regret his kids, even if he regretted their mother very much.

"Well…what are they like?" Neville asked, trying to break the tension.

"My youngest, Lily, is a sweet little thing. She's ten. And my oldest, James, is a little arse. He's fourteen this year." He saw Neville's mouth drop open and blinked. "What?"

"How old are YOU?" Harry looked about seventeen.

"Twenty eight." Harry said with a sigh, getting a shocked look from Sirius even, who should have known his age. "In my job, letting age catch up with you isn't a good thing." He explained then stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep now, good night."

Oooo0000oooO

Harry snuck off early the next morning, while Sirius and Neville were still sleeping. Severus, of course, didn't need sleep, and waved him off.

It didn't take long for Harry to arrive at the colony and he walked past all the guards with only a few hello's and smiles. Everyone around here knew him. He picked up his children first; Lily woke up long enough to greet him before falling asleep against his shoulder. James glared at him and followed him a couple paces behind, refusing to speak to Harry despite his attempts.

Harry appeared in front of the office that guarded one of the boss's main lackey's that would deliver the items for him. A man sat in front of the door, looking bored, but brightened upon seeing Harry.

"Hey there Harry. How's Lily?" He asked brightly.

"Sleepy." Harry said, smiling at the man. "What's up with you, Regulus?" He asked as Reggie waved at James who just glared at him.

"Nothing much. Thinking about how to get out of this hell hole and all that good shit." He said.

"You too, huh?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and Reggie smiled.

"Planning on getting away from it all, Harry?"

"Actually yes." Harry suddenly looked around and lowered his voice. "I'm getting a ship and getting my ass out of here." He said and Regulus blinked in surprise.

"Looking for a companion?" He asked.

"Maybe…" Harry said vaguely, not bothering to mention the others. Reggie grinned at him, and Harry grinned back. James just looked at them sourly.

Harry walked into the office and delivered his things, still carrying Lily with him, then left, taking Reggie with him who hadn't even bothered to tell anyone he was leaving his post.

Harry was glad everything had gone so smoothly. He wondered what was happening back at Mars.

Ooooo0000oooO

Chaos had unfolded before the Weasley's very eyes. Sirius was sick. They hadn't been able to wake the man up for anything, and Molly had finally declared that he needed a doctor and had taken everyone to the hospital. Sirius was taken to a room and the other's settled in for a very long and boring wait.

Oooo0000oooO

Sirius opened his eyes to complete darkness. He had no idea what was going on. He shifted, feeling groggy and drugged, and heard someone whisper in his ear "It's alright, sir. Everything is fine."

Sirius scrunched his nose up, not liking the soft tone of voice or the generic words. "Turn…on some…some lights." Sirius was able to get out. There was a long silence, then a little clinking and whispering, and Sirius looked around. "Someone turn on some…damn lights." Sirius said.

"Sir…" There was that tone again. "Can you not see anything?"

"No! I obviously can't! There are no lights on!" Sirius snapped, slowly sitting up as he regained his strength.

"Sir…the room is completely lit up. I think you've lost your vision."

Oooo0000oooO

Neville looked at Severus nervously. The man had his arm around his shoulders, and was smiling at him softly. It was strange. He was doing paper work on Sirius, but it wasn't going very well. Severus could tell him his age and weight and things like that, but neither of them had any idea about his full name or personal stuff. He looked up from his clipboard, at the doors, and was shocked to see a man he knew burst into the waiting room in a paper-thin hospital gown. He ran half way across the room before two big nurses appeared and tackled him to the ground.

"No!" The man cried. "No! They're going to kill me!"

Neville jumped to his feet. Severus looked at him in confusion. "That man…he was one of us. He killed a client, and we all assumed they had shot him…" Neville watched the thrashing man get dragged from the room. "His name…is Remus, I think. He's an alien. Some kind of wolf type." Neville turned to Severus. "We have to help him. They might really hurt him, Severus!"

"Okay." Severus said, getting to his feet slowly. He seemed hesitant, but wanted to make Neville happy. He took the boy's hand and led him through the doors Remus had burst from.

Oooo0000oooO

"The hospital?" Harry cried. "You sent a couple of whores and a stolen android to the HOSPITAL?" Molly looked ready to cry at Harry's outburst.

"He was ill, Harry! What else could I do?" She whimpered.

Harry growled in frustration and handed Lily to the woman. "Watch the kids for me, I'm going to get them before they get their asses sent somewhere." Hospitals were one of the most corrupted places on Mars. If you were pretty, or strange, or a fugitive, you were quickly shipped off to wherever you where needed, and the nurse or doctor in charge of you collected the funds. It wasn't all bad, but it was a pretty shitty place for run away whores to be.

James watched his father go, a small frown on his face. What had the man gotten himself into?

Oooo0000oooO

Harry appeared in the hospital waiting room and found no one. He went to the desk and asked for Sirius and was given directions. He walked past the doors and down a long hallway, coming to a stop next to a brightly lit room. Harry walked inside and saw Sirius staring at the wall, but no one else.

"Sirius, where are the others?" He asked, watching Sirius's eyes dart to him.

"Harry?" He asked softly and Harry blinked.

"Yeah. What have they got you on?" Harry asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. Sirius's eyes didn't follow him.

"I'm blind." Sirius said quietly, making Harry's eyebrows go up.

"You're blind? How are you blind?" Harry demanded. Oh this was bad, very bad.

"I don't know. They said it was probably poisoning of some kind. Who knows what I could have picked it up in that hellhole. I think they might have noticed my whore mark, though, Harry."

"Well we're leaving right now, so don't worry." Harry took the IV out of Sirius and brought him to his feet. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I just need you to guide me." Sirius said weakly and Harry held his hand, leading him out of the room, and right into Severus.

"What the hell?" Harry snapped, seeing Remus standing next to Neville, who was holding his arm and patting his hand comfortingly.

"He's from the same place as Sirius and me." Neville said and Harry glared.

"I don't give a shit where he's from. You expect me to take him too, I suppose?" Neville nodded his head. "Fuck no." Harry hissed and Severus grabbed Harry's chin, jerking it up so Harry's eyes met Severus's. He gave Harry a pretty scary look.

"We're taking him." He snapped and Harry blinked, looked scared for a moment then he glared back, shoving Severus's arm away.

"Fine, whatever, we'll take him." He snapped angrily.

"Take who?" Sirius asked, looking around, confused.

"Remus, Sirius. You remember, the alien who killed his client?" Neville said. "Right here, Sirius."

"He can't see. He's blind." Harry snapped, causing Neville to gasp. "No time to feel sorry for him. We've got to get out of here now." And with that he was dragging Sirius down the hall, the other three men following behind him.

Oooo0000oooO

"Severus, Neville, Remus, Sirius, this is my rotten son James, and my little angel Lily." Harry said, waving to his children who were sitting on either side of Molly on the couch, watching television with her. "I've got to go, now. I'll be back before dark." And with that Harry left, leaving the men standing awkwardly, or confused in Sirius's case, in the doorway.

"Well, come sit down, then." Molly said after a few seconds of silence.

Oooo0000oooO

True to his word Harry returned just before dark, and beamed at everyone as he walked into the house. "I got a great deal. Gave up my cruiser and a couple of diamonds I kept for myself from my last job. It's a nice sized ship. To big for me to land, I had to stick it on autopilot and climb down the rope ladder. Hope none of you are allergic to cats!"

"Cats?" James asked skeptically and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, the ship was so cheap because it came with about a dozen cats." He said, watching eyebrows shoot up and looks of either distaste or happiness flutter across the others features.

"Well, let's go check out your new home for the next who-knows-how-long!" Harry said cheerfully and turned around, coming face to face with Reggie.

"Hey Reggie! Done with your business, then? Just in time, we're about to leave!" Harry said.

"Really? That's gre…" Regulus trailed off, looking over Harry's shoulder at Sirius.

"S-Sirius?" He cried. "Sirius! It's me! It's Reggie! Your brother!" He cried, running past Harry and over to his older brother. He fell to his knees before his older brother, who was sitting in a chair.

"Reggie?" Sirius asked softly, raising his hand to touch Regulus's face.

"What's wrong, Sirius? Where have you been all this time?" Reggie asked, looking up at his older brother.

"Oh Reggie…mom and dad sold me to a whore house to afford your operation." He said and Reggie's eyes widened in shock. "They only did it because they loved you, and I was always so rotten towards them. You were the son they wanted."

"So that's where they got all that money from…Oh God, Sirius…" He laid his head in his brother's lap, his shoulders shaking. "Don't hate them, though. They're dead now, Sirius. Just feel sorry for them." Sirius reached down and stroked his brother's hair gently, frowning.

Harry motioned everyone outside to see the ship, casting a sad look at the siblings for a moment then turned away and followed everyone.

_Seriously melodramatic and all soap operaish, huh? Oh well, I am Dramatic Clovers, huh?_


	4. The Priest, the Kid, and the Whore

_The Lady Morana - Yes, they were very young and dumb! There's tons more people to come, too, and none of them are female. XD Poor Lily indeed._

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really likes the ones you guys all left for the last chapter. You'd think it'd make me post faster, huh? XD_

_Chapter Four _**The Priest, the Kid, and the Whore**

"The main bedroom is mine. You can all choose your own rooms from there." Harry told everyone once they were on the ship. Everyone headed to the hall with the bedrooms, and there were several gasps.

"There's like fifty rooms here!" Regulus hissed to his brother, who was clueless to their awe. The hall way was long and lined with door after door.

"I bet it's not all bedrooms." Remus said. "It's probably other things as well. The ship doesn't seem big enough to function with fifty people. Maybe twenty, but not fifty."

"Will you share a room with me?" Severus asked, looking down at Neville, who blushed and nodded his brunette head quickly. Severus gave him a soft smile and took him to a near by room. "This one looks fine." He said, shooing a cat off the bed so he could sit. Neville sat down next to him as the others began to filter into their chosen rooms.

"This is pretty cool." Neville admitted. "I never thought I'd end up like this. It's a lot better then I would have hoped."

"You should always hope for the best." Severus replied, turning Neville's head and kissing him softly. Neville blushed hard, looking away from him.

"You're so strange, Severus..." Sure, he was a robot, but he didn't feel like one, or really act like one. Neville smiled up at him. "But I really like you."

"I like you, too." Severus whispered.

Oooo0000oooO

"Hey." Sirius said, coming up behind Harry who was sitting in the captain's chair, taking them off into space.

"Hey." Harry replied. "Here." He reached out and took Sirius's hands to the co-pilot chair before letting him go. Sirius nodded and moved around to sit down in it. He faced Harry and smiled, wishing he could see his Godson. Harry glanced at him and smiled back, even though the man couldn't see it. "What do you think about all this?" He asked.

"I think it's great. I feel like I have a family again. A Godson, a brother." Sirius smiled again. "I haven't been happy in a long time." He admitted.

"Is that how you think of me, a Godson?" Harry asked softly. Sirius frowned at his words.

"No." He admitted. "I'm very attracted to you, actually." James would be horrified, but concidering everything, he figured there was nothing wrong with it. "But you make me feel old."

"People live to be like a hundred and fifty years old anymore. You've got another hundred to go, I think." Harry said.

"Not quite fifty...but close enough." Sirius grumbled. "I feel old when I think about it. One third of the way there."

"Oh please." Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius was naturally very nice looking. Being a sick and a whore had taken some out of him, but his hair was still dark and pretty, and his face smooth. "I'm attracted to you, too." He said after a moment.

Sirius nodded and smiled.

Oooo0000oooO

"Hi." Remus said, watching Reggie walk into the room and look around. "Are you hungry? Harry must have stocked up, because there's tons of food." He said.

"Cool. Yeah, I'll just-" He reached for the refrigerator but Remus reached out and stopped his hand.

"I'll make it." Remus said. Reggie blinked then nodded, taking his hand away.

"I'll have uh...I dunno, a sandwich?" He asked. Remus nodded and began to pull out small dehydrated things from the fridge. Reggie sat down at the island in the center of the room and watched Remus curiously. "You like to cook?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Remus said, looking up at him and smiled. "Humans have very fun food. On my planet, it is much less interesting." He said.

"I see..." Reggie said, tilting his head to the side.

Oooo0000oooO

"Okay, we're going to stop at this little planet here, guys." Harry's voice said over the intercom, making the people on the ship jump. They'd been traveling for about a week through space without stopping, and Harry was going to see a friend and get some supplies before they made for alien territory.

Oooo

Severus sat up from where he was laid out on the bed, making out with Neville, and blinked a few times. "Looks like we're landing, love." He said, turning to look down at the boy. "Better clean you up..."

Oooo

"I wounder where we are landing." Reggie said. He was sitting in the kitchen with Remus, this time teaching him how to play cards. Remus was a fast leaner, and beat Reggie soon after learning all the rules. Little alien shit.

"Someone Harry knows land. I overhead Harry talking to your brother about it while I was changing the cat boxes." Remus said. Reggie nodded.

Oooo

"We're gunna see Ron?" James' eyes widened and his mouth broke up in a grin at his father's words.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "I figured it'd make you happy. And I need to talk to his father about a few things." Harry said. James nodded.

Lily pouted, however, not looking nearly as interested. "They'll go off and do boy things and ignore me!" She hissed.

"We'll you'll just do things with me, then." Harry said, patting her head gently. She sighed.

Sirius laughed from his co-pilot seat softly as Harry began to take them down towards the small brown planet.

Oooo0000oooO

"Harry Potter!" A big dark haired man ran up to him and hugged him hard. Harry laughed and hugged him back. "What are you doing here, pretty boy?"

"Running from the law, actually. We need to talk." Harry said, leading his friend away as Ron came running out of their big house and towards James. Ron was sixteen, a couple years older then James, but they got along pretty well.

"Come with us, Sirius?" Harry asked over his shoulder. Sirius nodded and took his Godson's hand, walking with him and his friend. Lily was clinging to her fathers other hand. "You guys can take one of the hover cars into town." Harry said to the others.

Reggie looked around at everyone. "We can?"

"Yeah." Ron said, looking at the adults. "I'll drive you guys. It's kind of illegal, but..." He grinned and Reggie laughed.

"Great, I can restock the kitchen." Remus said.

"Me and Sevvy are going to stay on the ship and watch it, okay?" Neville said to the others.

"More like stay on the ship and make out." Reggie said. "You two really need to tone it down..." He'd moved rooms twice and could still hear them going at it!

Neville blushed and turned his head away. Severus just shrugged. They hadn't even had sex, or at least not what he and Harry had done with each other.

Oooo0000oooO

"So where are you guys going?" Ron asked as he drove across a giant crater. The planet's water was mostly underground, and it was very dusty and windy. His home was nearly sixty miles from the small town, so it took about fifteen minutes to get there.

"Dunno. We're just...going." James said. "Dad's in trouble." He'd quickly claimed the passenger seat by screaming 'Shotgun', making Remus and Regulus sit in the back together, but neither seemed to mind. Remus blushed and smiled when Reggie put his hand on the alien's thigh.

"I got that part. To bad he remembered your sister." Ron said, making James snicker.

When they arrived Remus and Regulus walked together to the market, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Is that a chruch?" James asked, pointing to a near by building.

"Yeah. Father Dean is very nice, and helps keep the town fed through us." Ron said. "Let's go visit him."

They walked into the church together and found a young dark skinned man sweeping between the rows. "Father Dean! My friend came to visit me." Ron said.

Dean looked up at the two teens and smiled at them. He was twenty years old and wore traditional clothes for a priest. "Welcome." He said softly.

"Thanks." James said mildly.

"Will you be staying here long?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, not even a day, I don't think. We're going into the far beyond, you know?"

"Really?" Dean said, leaning closer to the boy. "Like where?"

"Like...where ever we want, I guess. Into alien territory, I guess."

"Oh...That's very interesting." Dean frowned to himself before returning to work while the teenagers talked to each other in quiet voices.

Oooo0000oooO

"How's it going?" Harry asked as he came up to Regulus and Remus in the market.

"All done." Remus said happily. "We'll have plenty of food, now."

"Good." Harry said, nodding. "I bought more fuel as well, so we'll be alright on that. Severus told me he can actually make diamonds, so we might have to take him up on it and sell them for money." Harry said. "Where's the kids?"

"We split up at the car." Remus said, shrugging. Harry nodded and sighed. Where would he find teenage boys?

Harry went looking for them in alley's and such, with no luck. He finally saw them emerge from the church with a young priest. Harry raised his eyebrows as he walked over. "What's up, James?"

"Nothing, checking out the church, dad." James said.

"Dad? You are the father of this boy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Harry said, eying the priest.

"Well then it is you I must ask. Please allow me to travel with you! I have to go to the alien planets. I've heard such horrible stories, and I'd really like to help them." Dean said passionately.

Harry blinked. "The last thing people of alien planets want is a human running around trying to help him." He said. Dean turned his sad eyes away and Harry sighed. "This is bull shit! Fuck!" He kicked the ground. "Fine! Come alone!" He snarled. "Let's go!" He turned and stalked off towards the car he had rode into town. Sirius was sitting in it, waiting for him. "You ride in the back, priest boy." He said, getting in. Dean ran inside and got a few things then hurried to the hover car, jumping inside.

James, Ron, Reggie, and Remus all got back into the other one and followed Harry back to Ron's house.

Oooo0000oooO

"Harry, take Ron with you. He can't stay here and wallow anymore. His boyfriend left him, and he's been all depressed...I just want to see him happy, and he needs a friend." Harry's friend said, looking into his green eyes. "Besides, I went running around when I was his age, and it taught me a lot."

Harry sighed softly. This was getting dumb. He cursed under his breath. "Yeah, whatever." He said finally.

"Great!" Ron and his father both said. James and Ron both went upstairs to pack and Harry rubbed his temples.

"Let's get out of here before I pick up anymore people!" He cried. "Everyone on the ship!"

Grumbling, the others went to the ship, not going nearly fast enough for Harry's liking. Brats. All of them, brats! Except Severus and Sirius. They had both proven to be quiet useful to him. He turned to Sirius and reached out, taking his hand then leaned in and kissed him.

"They don't like me very much. Even your brother has been taking about me." He said against Sirius's lips.

"Let them talk. I'm sure they'll get over it." Sirius replied, kissing him again.

"Okay, let's go." Harry pulled him towards the ship as the teenage boys ran out of the house again, carrying suit cases. Harry stopped them and let Lily get into the ship first, and then they did as well, mumbling to themselves about girls.

Oooo0000oooO

"Severus-Uh! Severus!" Neville withered under the man, whimpering and gasping. Severus was on top of him, grinding his manhood into Neville's own. "Sevvy! Sevvy-Ah!" Neville clutched the man's back as he moaned.

Severus moved against Neville, picking up the pace when he felt the boy getting close. Neville dug his nails into his back and cried out, coming all over the both of them. Severus followed a half a second later, doing just the same. Neville laid there and panted as Severus rolled off him, kissing his forehead softly after he had done so.

"That was great." Neville whispered, smiling up at him. Severus nodded and smiled back.

"Just in time, too. The others are getting back on...with some new people." Severus's eyes narrowed, looking at the wall. He was actually looking through it, at the people coming inside. Neville cleaned himself up then snuggled under the covers, laying his head against the android's chest.

"Oh yeah? Guess we picked up some more people." He said softly. Severus wrapped an arm around him and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"You are very cute when you come." He said softly, making Neville blush.

Oooo000oooO

"So who are the new people?" Severus asked as he came into the pilot's room. Harry looked up at him and snorted.

"You're naked, Severus." He said. The android looked down and shrugged.

"You've see me naked before." He said. Sirius let out a gasp and Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" Sirius hissed, turning to glare in Harry's direction the best he could. Harry eyed the blind man sheepishly.

"We-we had sex, but-"

"What?!" Neville stood in the door way, thankfully dressed. Harry wanted to bang his head against the controls in front of him. "Why would you do something like that?" Neville demanded.

"I had sex with him before I met you, Neville." Severus said.

"Yes, it was before you guys!" Harry said quickly. "I promise, Sirius..."

Neville frowned at Severus and tossed him his pants. Severus sighed and pulled them on.

"It's okay. Severus and I aren't interested in each other anymore." Harry continued. "I'm only interested in you, Siri-"

"Warning, warning." A robotic voice came over the intercom. "A small ship has attached itself to door C."

Harry cursed. "What? I didn't even see anything on the screen!" He jumped up and hurried down the hall. Severus followed and Neville helped lead Sirius after them.

The others had already gathered around door C when Harry got there. Harry ordered them all back as he pulled out a small gun from his pocket. He pressed the code to open the door and aimed it right into a perfectly made up face.

"Harry Potter!" Seamus cried. "I'm SO happy to see you!"


End file.
